Happy Birthday Lucy!
by FMAGreedsgirl
Summary: Sequel to Fairy Tail High School. Natsu has to figure out what to get Lucy for her birthday. Bad summary, I know but the story sounds better if you read it!


Happy Birthday Lucy!

A/N: Happy Birthday! To me! And to anybody else who was born on August 31! Since the first Fairy Tail High School one-shot, I've been thinking on what to do for a next one, and since my birthday was coming up I thought that a birthday one-shot would be perfect! And it's a perfect chance for some NatsuxLucy time! I'm turning 17 BABY!

I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters, but I do own this story!

Story Starts: Lucy's POV

**Dear Mom,**

** I've just come back from a trip with my friends from Fairy Tail High School to the museum of Natural History. It was a girls only trip so Natsu and I couldn't be together. But luckily (or unluckily) our trip was cut short due to Erza wanting to test the old weapons of the past out, Juvia flooding the undersea exihibit, and Kana being drunk and bothering the elementary school kids trip to the museum. The curator ended up banishing us from Museum forever and we are to never return until the day Hell freezes over. Despite all that we get to arrive home the same day as my birthday! How lucky is that mom? I'm really excited to see Natsu ever since we started going out since the school play. I wish you could meet him mom. He can be a bit hyperactive, rude, a bit of a glutton, and sometimes gets into fights, but still very sweet and adorable when he blushes. Well that's all for now.**

**Love,**

**Lucy**

**P.S. Don't tell dad.**

I exhaled with relief as I stuffed my now finished letter into my bag.

"What's that Lucy-chan?" Levi asked curiously.

"Oh just writing a letter Levi-chan." I smiled.

"Ah that reminds me," Levi pulled out a copy of Pride and Prejudice. "Happy Birthday Lucy-chan!"

I squealed with delight. "Levi-chan this is an exclusive copy! How did you get it?"

Levi smiled sweetly. "I managed to get some friends at the library to help me out and order it in for today."

"Thank you so much Levi-chan!"

Before I wrote my letter I had already celebrated my birthday with the girls. Erza got me a wooden sword (so I could use if any guys gave me trouble), Juvia got me a swimsuit (But she glared at me and told me to never wear it around Gray), Mira got me a sketchbook (With half the pages already drawn by her), and Kana gave me a free tarot card reading (Apparently I was going to have a successful love life as long as Natsu doesn't screw up anything). It was the best birthday I've ever gotten!

"So Lucy-chan, are you excited to spend your birthday with Natsu?" Mira smiled.

I nodded.

"I hope that Natsu won't end up doing something stupid to mess up your birthday plans." Kana scowled at the thought.

I shook my head. "No, no, I'm sure Natsu won't do any-"

I paused for a few moments. My friends stared at me confused.

After a few more seconds I said determinedly. "I'm POSITIVE Natsu will come through!"

~Meanwhile~ Natsu's POV

"I'm screwed." Natsu muttered miserably.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Natsu and Gray were currently at Natsu's dorm room at the school. Gray was sitting comfortably on Natsu's bed in nothing but his boxers (again) while Natsu was moping on his desk.

"Lucy sent me a text that she'll be here to spend her birthday…" Natsu explained.

"Well that's a good thing right?" Gray raised an eyebrow. "What's the problem?"

Natsu- in the blink of an eye- grabbed Gray's shoulders and roared. "I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT HER BIRTHDAY!"

Gray punched Natsu's face away and scowled. "Great job Natsu. I knew you were dumb, but forgetting your own girlfriend's birthday?"

Natsu sank to the ground like a melted puddle of ice-cream. "I know."

Gray sighed. "Well there's still before she comes back right? So why don't you just get her a present?"

Natsu cheered immediately. "Gray! For once you actually seem smart!"

An anime-tick mark appeared on Gray's head. "That's rich coming from the guy who forgot his girlfriend's birthday."

"All I have to do is figure out what to get Lucy for her birthday!" Natsu roared with confidence.

After he said that he paused for about 10 minutes.

"Well?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

Natsu glanced the other direction embarrassed. "I don't know what to get her…"

Gray slapped his forehead at his idiot friend's comment.

~At the Mall~

"Ok, Natsu, the best way to get a girl a present, especially on her birthday, is right here in the mall." Gray explained to his pouting friend.

"What's with that look." Gray asked Natsu.

"How the heck am I supposed to find present when I don't even know where to look." Natsu glared at all the store signs taunting him.

"Hey Juvia was really happy when I get her present here." Gray pointed out.

"So what'd you get her?" Natsu asked.

Gray smirked. "A designer Heart Kruez dress with a matching hat. Let's just we were both really happy that day."

Natsu didn't get the meaning and scanned the stores. "Well forget that, I'm not going to copy you, I might end up being as stupid as you are."

Gray punched his head. "I'm trying to do you a favor you ungrateful bastard!"

Natsu punched. "You want some?" He challenged.

Gray smirked. "Bring it."

But before they could start their brawl a voice shouted, "Watch out here comes Erza!"

Natsu and Gray flinched and then switched to 'friends' mode and put their arms around the other's shoulder and fake smiles.

"You guys can be pretty predictable." The same voice chuckled.

They stopped and noticed that the voice belonged to Loki!

"So Natsu, you're trying to pick out a nice gift for Lucy?" Loki asked.

Natsu nodded ashamed. "Y-Yeah."

Loki sighed and shook his head. "Personally I'm ashamed at how you wouldn't know about this kind of stuff at this age, but I'll help you out."

Natsu perked up. "Of course you're the king of playboys! You've probably bought your girlfriends lots of presents!"

Loki sweat-dropped. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that comment."

So the three boys settled themselves onto a table at the food court brain-storming.

"Alright Natsu, the best thing to get for a girlfriend's birthday is getting something you know they'll like." Loki explained. "So tell me what do you know that Lucy likes?"

Natsu crossed his arms and began to do the unimaginable, thinking. He kept on thinking for about fifteen minutes and still hasn't said a thing.

"I think you broke him." Gray sweat-dropped at Loki.

Then a light bulb flashed over Natsu's head! "I've got it!" He cried. "Books! Lucy loves to read!"

"Ok, that's a good start." Loki nodded approvingly. "So what kind of books?"

Natsu paused for another five minutes. "Well… she reads those difficult, huge books whose names I can't remember."

"So you want to get her that?" Loki acknowledged.

Natsu was about to pause again before Gray stopped him. "If this is going to hurt your brain to just remember what kind of books she likes than forget it! Your brain cells are going to end up more damaged than they already are!"

The three didn't say anything after a little while before Loki broke the silence by getting up and announcing, "Well I have to go."

"Already?" Gray and Natsu yelled in unison.

Loki looked over his shoulder were a sexy woman wearing a leopard print mini-dress and black jacket was waving to him.

"I have a date at this time. So I'll the ideas to you guys." Then Loki dashed away smoothly and escaped with the girl.

"Tch. Well so much for him." Natsu muttered under his breath.

Gray's cell phone went off, the ring-tone was playing Ice, Ice, Baby.

After he answered it, listened to it, and then hung up, he turned to Natsu. "Listen I got to get going too."

"Wha? Where are you going?" Natsu said.

"You're not the only one to get a girlfriend a present y'know." And with that Gray ditched Natsu and into a jewelry store.

Natsu glared at the betrayal of his friends ditching him. He walked around the mall looking for the right birthday present for Lucy before she comes and time was running out.

"Damn it. Now how am I supposed to know what the right present for Lucy should be." Natsu said to himself.

He walked all over the mall and searched, but nothing struck as the perfect gift yet. He almost gave up until a certain store caught his eye.

Natsu's eyes lit up with excitement. "Of course! Why didn't I think of this before?"

~At the School~ Lucy's POV

I'm so excited. I thought to myself. Natsu texted me to meet me at his dorm room for his birthday surprise for me. I wonder what it'll be? I walked past the school gate through boy dorm's entrance and made it to Natsu's room. My heart wouldn't stop pounding with excitement. I knocked on the door.

"_Come in Lucy_!" Natsu said from inside.

I opened the door to see candles lit everywhere with pink and gold streamers around his bedroom. And the floor was actually clean! Natsu cleaned his room so he could do all this? I smiled.

Natsu was in the center of the room with his hands holding something behind his back with a huge smile on his face.

"Natsu what-" But before I could say anything he shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!"

He handed me a medium-sized thin box covered with messy red ribbons and the paper completely covered with tape. I get the feeling he tried to wrap it himself.

"Natsu, I don't know what to say." My overwhelming was glued on my face.

"Open it!" He handed me the box.

I did what he and ripped apart the paper until only the white box showed. I opened it and it was, it was, it was… a pink silk negligee with a big ribbon on the front.

My face (still smiling) paused. "Natsu what's this?"

Natsu crossed his arms proudly. "I thought I would get Lucy something nice and when I saw the pajamas I knew they would be the type of stuff you would wear!" Then he tilted his head confused. "Of course the ladies in the store for some reason kept giving me dirty looks when I bought it."

I sweat-dropped. Well of course you would get dirty looks if you were buying something this sexy without a woman in the store with you…

Natsu then gave me a nervous look. "Do you like it?"

I smiled wide. "Yes!"

Natsu grinned and gave me a soft tender kiss on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds we parted and Natsu whispered.

"Happy Birthday Lucy."

The rest of the night we ate Kentucky Fried Chicken and a pink birthday cake (luckily Natsu didn't make), and I know that this is a birthday I most definitely wouldn't forget.

The End

A/N: Well? What'd you think? Please review!


End file.
